


age is nothing but a number when it comes to having fun

by The_Doctors_Song



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex appears on set earlier than Matt expected, he's determined to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	age is nothing but a number when it comes to having fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for alexkingstonismywife on Tumblr, because she wasn't well and I wanted to write something. I don't actually know what this is, but whatever. It's Mattex so...

“Hello Sweetie.”

Matt turned, grinning as he rushed forward, enveloping Alex in a tight hug.

“Kingston! What are you doing here?”

Alex laughed as he spun her around, rolling her eyes at the onlookers watching them. She saw the tell-tale flash of a camera out of the corner of her eye. Of course someone got a picture of this.

“What? Can’t a girl visit a friend whilst they’re filming?”

Matt pulled back, his hands still on her shoulders as he smirked.

“Whilst?”

Alex rolled her eyes, walking forward and linking they’re arms together.

“Oh, shut up.”

“So seriously. Why are you here?”

Alex scoffed, ignoring the question by looking at Matt with her eyebrow raised.

“Anyone would think you weren’t glad to see me darling.”

Matt shook his head, gaping at her.

“Why Ms Kingston. How dare you say such a terrible, horrible, completely incorrect thing. I am thoroughly insulted.”

Alex laughed, shoving him with her elbow and darting away from him.

“You’re insulted? You’re the one who so rudely asked ‘Why am I here’, as if you didn’t want to see me.” She played the theatrics, pouting at him as she walked backwards.

“Oi, get back here Kingston!”

She laughed, shaking her head and darting off. Growling, Matt chased after her, waving distractedly at a laughing Steven Moffat as he attempted to catch up to Alex. For someone so short, compared to him at least, she was incredibly fast.

He came to a halt as he ran in to a set, the lights were out and the only source of light being the open door and the eerie blue from the overhead.

“Kingston!” He called out. “Come out, come out wherever you are.”

He strode forward, eyes darting left to right as he searched for his co-star.

“Come on Alex. I just want to know why you’re here earlier than expected.”

Something clattered to the ground behind him, but when he turned, he couldn’t see a thing.

“Alex?”

He jumped as her voice echoed through the room.

“Come and play Mathew.”

He shivered as her low, husky voice reached his ears. She clearly didn’t know what her voice did to him.

“Now, play fair Ms Kingston.”

“Ooooh… Am I in trouble Mr Smith?”

Matt grinned, shaking his head.

“Shameless flirter.” He muttered, blushing when he realized his words echoed and she had laughed back at him.

“You do bring out the worst in me darling.”

He spun around, squinting through the blue lit room. He thought he saw movement, so he dashed off.

“This is very… James Bond of you Kingston. All… Secret Agent and… Stuff.”

She laughed at him, dashing past him and ghosting her fingers across his back.

“How eloquently worded darling.”

He glared at nothing, spinning around in a circle. As he was about to run off, he heard Steven call out to him from the doorway.

“Did you consider turning on the lights Smith?” He said in amusement. Steven flicked on the lights, laughing at Alex’s shout of indignation.

“Steven! I was having fun!”

Matt watched as Steven rolled his eyes.

“For someone who’s just turned 50, you are possibly one of the most childish woman I’ve ever met.”

Matt smirked as Steven winked at him, turning just in time to grab Alex around her waist,

“Thought you could get away from me that easily, aye Kingston?”

Alex laughed, turning to wrap her arms around his neck.

“It was worth a try.”

He grinned, nodding at Steven as he left them alone.

“So… Why are you here early? Not that I’m not glad to see you. I really, really am glad to see you.”

Alex shrugged, blushing slightly as she leant her head against his chest.

“I just… Missed you I guess.”

He smirked at her, yelping when she looked up, saw his grin, and whacked him on the arm.

“Shut up Mathew. IT’s all your fault I’ve become all… Cheesy.”

“Cheesy?”

She rolled her eyes again, whispering for him to ‘Shut Up’ before closing her mouth over his. 


End file.
